


Nama di Kopi

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Top Kise Ryouta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KiAka] Setiap kali dia memesan kopi, kenapa namanya selalu salah tulis? Kenapa hanya ada satu huruf random yang tertulis di gelasnya dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya terjadi!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nama di Kopi

Pada awalnya, model juga aktor terkenal Kise Ryota itu masih bisa bersabar. Tapi karena ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, Kise jadi tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalan. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau dirinya sekarang ini sedang dipermainkan.

"… Tanaka-san." Manajer dari sang model, Tanaka, menunduk dalam-dalam, takut melihat wajah Kise yang sudah memerah menahan segala macam emosi negatifnya. "Kau yakin sudah menyebutkan namaku dengan _baik_ dan _benar_?" tanya pria berkepala kuning itu dengan penekanan.

Manajer berkacamata bulat itu mengangguk patah-patah. "I-iya, Kise-san. Saya … saya sudah pesankan dengan nama … nama Kise-san."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kise mengangkat gelas kopinya dan menunjukkannya ke sang manajer. "Kenapa bisa baristanya melakukan kesalahan ini _lebih_ dari sekali? Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya!" Hampir saja Kise melempar gelas plastik tak bersalah itu saking emosinya. Untung dia masih ingat kata-kata orang tua yang mengatakan kalau tidak baik membuang makanan. Maka, dengan berat hati, dia meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas mejanya.

"… Bawa aku ke sana."

"I-iya?"

Kacamata hitam dikeluarkan dari saku celana dan dipakainya. Tidak lupa sebuah topi _cap_ yang juga berwarna hitam yang menggantung di gantungan pakaian dekat sofa, menyentuh rambut kekuningan sang model tampan.

"Bawa aku ke tempat kau membeli kopinya- _ssu_ ," ujar Kise lagi yang mana kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. "Tunjukkan juga siapa baristanya, aku ingin bicara dengan orang sialan itu."

…

"Sayang sekali, Tuan, tapi memang itu yang dipesan," jelas seorang barista berkepala merah dengan senyum manis bak malaikat ketika Kise menanyakan perihal nama di kopinya yang sama sekali tidak sesuai pesanan.

Tapi … apa katanya tadi? Itu sudah sesuai pesanan?

Langsung saja mata kuning sang model yang berada di balik kacamata hitam menatap tajam manajernya yang sudah seperti anak kucing liar yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anjing tetangga. "Kau yakin tidak salah ketika memesannya, Tanaka-san?" tanya Kise lagi, masih dengan suara yang ditekan.

Tanaka mengangguk cepat. "S-saya yakin, Ki— _Tuan_! Saya … saya memesankannya sesuai … pakai nama Tuan! S-saya berani sumpah!" Saking ketakutannya, Tanaka hampir keceplosan menyebut nama "tuannya" yang satu ini. Bisa repot juga kalau sampai ada orang lain tahu kalau orang yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah Kise Ryota yang terkenal itu.

Kise berbalik ke si barista muda itu yang masih bisa tersenyum tenang. "… Kau main-main denganku?"

"Kata siapa?" balas si barista santai. "Mana mungkin saya ingin main-main deng—"

_**Grep!** _

Mata merah barista itu terbelalak, kaget ketika kerah bajunya ditarik begitu saja oleh Kise yang tampak tidak lagi peduli jika nanti sampai ada _paparazzi_ yang melihat dan mengenalinya. Yang justru ketakutan dan _peduli_ ,tentu saja Tanaka, selaku manajer.

"Bisa _Anda_ hentikan senyuman menyebalkan itu, _tuan_ barista yang terhomat? _Saya_ sedang berusaha sabar di sini."

Barista itu memilih diam. Mata merahnya terus saja bertubrukan dengan milik Kise yang meski tertutup kacamata hitam, masih bisa terlihat kalau mata kuning itu menatapnya nyalang. Kelihatannya model tampan ini serius dengan ucapannya.

Pandangan Kise sedikit turun, kemudian menangkap tanda pengenal si barista yang terdapat di dekat saku kemejanya. "Akashi … Seijuro." Kembali dia mempertemukan kuning miliknya dengan merah di hadapan. "Jadi itu namamu?"

Barista yang ternyata bernama Akashi itu mengangguk. "Iya, itu nama saya."

"Oh, oke." Satu tawa mengejek Kise keluar. Kise Ryota yang biasanya selalu ada di layar dan majalah, terlihat baik dan berkarisma, mendadak hilang. "Tinggal kuadukan saja kau dengan atasanmu kalau begitu. Akan kutuntut dan—"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah."

"Hah?" Kise menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia melepaskan cengkeraman, kemudian dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika Akashi melepaskan topi baristanya tiba-tiba. "… Kau mau apa?"

Akashi kembali memilih diam dan malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Apa dia memutuskan untuk minta maaf sekarang? "Sepertinya benar kalau saya sudah kelewatan. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang sudah saya buat, Tuan." Oh, benar, dia minta maaf. "Tapi, itu semua saya lakukan karena memang saya sengaja."

"…" Huh …? "Sengaja? Jadi kau tidak benar-benar menyesal?!" Kise nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya lagi.

Barista merah itu menggelengkan kepala ketika dia sudah kembali berdiri tegap. "Saya menyesal, tapi saya memang sengaja melakukannya," katanya lagi, yang masih membuat baik Kise maupun Tanaka sama-sama dilanda kebingungan.

Tangan Akashi terulur, berisyarat meminta gelas kopi yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa Kise. Meski masih bingung, Kise memberikan saja apa yang barista merah itu minta dan ketika Akashi menerimanya, dia langsung menunjukkan huruf yang tertulis di gelas plastik tersebut.

"Huruf apa yang ada di sini, Tuan?"

"Jangan bercanda- _ssu_!" Wajah Kise sudah mulai memerah, entah karena marah atau justru malu. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu padaku?! Mau mengejek?!"

"Sayangnya tidak, Tuan, saya serius," balas Akashi kalem. Kali ini dia beralih ke manajer sang model. "Tanaka-san, Anda bisa keluarkan semua gelasnya."

Kise membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar itu. "… Kau tahu Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka tampak membenarkan posisi kacamatanya ketika menyerahkan satu kantong kertas besar berwarna coklat—yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya—kepada Akashi. "Maafkan saya, _Kise-san_ ," katanya, merendahkan sedikit suaranya saat memanggil modelnya dengan nama. "Saya tahu seharusnya saya tidak melakukan ini, tapi saya bekerja sama dengan Akashi-san."

"Haaah?!" Kerja sama dengan Akashi? "Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Coba lihat ini, Tuan." Kise kembali fokus pada Akashi yang sudah mulai menyusun sepuluh gelas plastik dari kopi-kopi yang Kise pesan melalui Tanaka beberapa waktu terakhir. "Saya sudah menyusunnya. Bisa coba dilihat?"

Tadinya Kise ingin langsung pergi saja dan _mengikhlaskan_ masalah ini. Anggap saja dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan segala kegilaan yang terjadi. Namun, karena rasa penasarannya yang cukup tinggi, terpaksa Kise mengikuti mau sang barista yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke—wow … apa yang dia lihat ini?

Ternyata, kalau kau menyusun gelas-gelas kopi tersebut dari pesananan pertama, maka setiap huruf yang ada—yang dianggap merupakan "salah tulis"—akan membentuk satu buah kalimat;

_E_

"…"

Kise tampaknya sudah kehabisan kata-kata, di saat beberapa pelanggan yang ada di kafe sore itu kompak menahan napas. Apa yang terjadi di tengah mereka ini sepertinya sukses menjadi sebuah hiburan sebelum menutup hari.

Oh, _well_ , akan jadi hiburan juga untuk Kise. Mungkin.

"Bagaimana, Tuan _Kise_?" Akashi ikut merendahkan suaranya saat memanggil nama si kuning tampan. Pria merah itu memamerkan senyumnya yang kali ini sangat amat kentara kalau itu adalah senyum kemenangan. "Ingin pesan kopi lagi?"

Aaaahhh, terserah! Kise tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi ini benar-benar membuat … membuat jantungnya bergerak tidak stabil dan sangat liar. Lama-lama dia bisa mati kalau begini terus.

"… Y-ya, pesan lagi satu," jawabnya kemudian. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, enggan beradu pandang dengan Akashi.

"Mau ditulis apa di gelasnya?" Akashi, masih dengan senyumnya, menyiapkan satu gelas baru untuk mulai membuatkan kopi pesanan Kise yang lainnya.

Sang model butuh bernapas dan mempersiapkan diri sekitar satu menit, hingga kemudian dia berkata—nyaris berbisik, " _Yes, I'm your prince_."

.

.

.

_Omake_

"Apa kalian berkenan cerita kenapa bisa kalian bekerja sama tanpa aku ketahui? Aku hampir mati penasaran di sini- _ssu_ ," Kise mengeluh sambil bergelendot pada Akashi yang hanya tertawa kecil di sampingnya. "Dan ini sangat mengejutkan … karena ternyata Akashi-cchi hanya pura-pura jadi barista."

Ya, itu benar. Akashi Seijuro, yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan minuman terkenal di Jepang, rela berpura-pura menjadi seorang barista di kafe kecil biasa di pinggir jalan hanya untuk _menembak_ seorang Kise Ryota. Saat tadi Kise mendengar sedikit latar belakang Akashi, dia langsung terkejut bukan main—tentu saja.

Ternyata selama ini dia sedang dipermainkan seorang pengusaha kaya raya.

Tanaka yang sedang menyetir di depan ikut tertawa. "Kebetulan aku adalah teman sekolah Masaomi-kun, ayah dari _Seijuro-kun_ , jadi dia langsung saja meneleponku dan meminta tolong. Mana mungkin aku akan menolak menolong anak dari temanku sendiri kan?"

"…!" Kise melepaskan pegangannya dari Akashi, sedikit menjaga jarak seketika. "Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit- _ssu_!?"

"Oke, kau terlalu mendramatisir, _Ryota_ ," balas Akashi yang kembali tertawa. "Lupakan soal itu, karena aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

Kise kembali mendekatkan diri, tapi dia tidak lagi bermanja pada Akashi. "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tadi langsung menerimaku?"

Mata kuning indah itu berkedip beberapa kali. "… Eh?"

"Iya, kenapa kau langsung menerimaku?" Akashi mengulang pertanyaannya. "Padahal aku ini _a total stranger_ buatmu, tapi kau malah menerima perasaanku begitu saja. Kalau misalnya Tanaka-san tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini, kau jadi benar-benar menerima perasaan dari orang tak dikenal lo?"

Kise terdiam cukup lama, merasa baru menyadarinya.

Kenapa dia bisa langsung menerima perasaan Akashi begitu saja? Di saat Akashi ini adalah orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal?

Entahlah … Kise tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah; dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Akashi menyatakan perasaannya dan memintanya untuk menjadi "pangerannya".

Perasaan aneh itu … perasaan familier? Nyaman? Nostalgia? Apapun itu namanya, karena Kise tidak lagi bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"… Karena mungkin aku mengenal Akashi-cchi?"

Jawaban yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Kise tanpa komando itu, seketika membuat Akashi melotot tidak percaya. Tanaka yang bahkan sedang fokus mengemudi saja sampai tersedak ketika mendengarnya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Akashi malah tertawa lagi. Ada pancaran kebahagiaan, juga lega, yang bisa kau lihat dari air mukanya.

"Ya … ya." Akashi mengusap ujung matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata akibat tertawa. "Kita memang saling mengenal."

"…" Lagi, Kise tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya. "Kapan …? Dan … di mana?"

Mata merahnya sedikit melirik ke depan, berharap Tanaka menyadarinya lewat spion—dan sepertinya manajer sang model kuning menyadari itu karena lelaki berkacamata itu langsung fokus menatap jalanan, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang sana. Merasa kalau sekarang mereka _hanya berdua_ , Akashi merangsek maju dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kise. Kakinya juga tidak mau kalah dan mengambil bagian dengan membantu tubuhnya agar bisa terduduk di atas pangkuan Kise Ryota.

"Kelas dua di SMP Teiko," ucap Akashi, sedikit berbisik di dekat telinga Kise.

Apa yang barusan didengarnya itu mungkin memang jawabannya, tapi sayang, Kise tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia pun akhirnya menggeleng lemah. "Aku … memang bersekolah di Teiko- _ssu_ , tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Akashi-cchi."

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Dia menarik diri dan menatap Kise dalam-dalam. Hidung mereka berdua sudah sempat berbenturan. "Tidak apa, tidak usah dipaksa," katanya rendah. "Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah jadi pangeranku _lagi_. Soal ingatan … akan datang dengan sendirinya."

Seolah tidak memberi Kise kesempatan untuk bicara lagi, si merah itu langsung saja menyambar bibir si kuning, memberikan ciuman pertama di hubungan mereka yang _baru_. Kise seperti lupa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, dan malah membalas ciuman Akashi dengan yang lebih dalam.

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat, mengadu bibir masing-masing, dan membiarkan seorang _jomblo_ yang sedang duduk di bangku kemudi menangis dalam batin.


End file.
